


Pray For The Wicked

by DominantLance



Series: Vampire Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Laith, M/M, NSFW, Sub Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Sex, back on my supernatural bullshit, klance, nsfw klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: Keith sees hell in those blue eyes.





	Pray For The Wicked

Keith doesn’t know how he ended up here. Sure, he’s got a few things that turn him on just like every other person, but a BDSM club? He feels… out of place. The lights are low and the music seems to creep along his skin, curling into his hair and sinking into his bones. Its intense, the banging of the guitar somehow managing to sound extremely seductive, the sound rolling like thick white fog over the ground. The entire place is stuffy with the smell of sex, bodies dancing impossibly close to one another in the middle of the room. The club is two stories, and there are people lounging in the designated areas at the top, a metal railing blocking it off from the chaos of the downstairs. Everyone in the club has a colored band around their wrist, and Keith briefly remembers the bouncer explaining to him what they meant. Blue for dominant, red for submissive, purple for switch and grey for undecided. The band around Keith’s wrist feels like it weighs a thousand pounds, dragging him down deeper and deeper into a hole he isn’t sure he should’ve climbed in at all. His color is grey because he’s not exactly sure what he wants or what role he’d fit into, but he’s eager to find out, a little nervous, too. Or maybe this was all a mistake, some silly, trivial thing that Keith really shouldn’t be dabbling in.

 

He gets the feeling someone in the room is watching him, examining him, sizing him up, but no one at the busy bar he’s seated at can hold his gaze long enough to confirm themselves as his watcher. His hair stands up on his arms, the music almost hypnotic as he scans his eyes around the dimly lit space; around the bar, over the dance floor, and finally up towards the balcony. There’s a man there, leaning on the railing with his arms draped over the edge, and even as they’ve locked eyes he doesn’t look away. His eyes are a striking shade of dark blue, almost twinkling in the darkness of the club, and every single detail about him, down to the smoothness of his tanned skin, is perfect. His jaw is sharp and sculpted, his lips pulled up at the corners in a cocky smirk. He’s broad shouldered and tall, brown hair messy atop his head, and the alarm that was spreading across Keith’s skin doubles it’s pace. A rush of adrenaline floods his veins because that smirk is dangerous, and even more so because Keith is afraid he won’t be able to look away. Like he’s trapped in some type of spell.

 

The man leans away from the railing, keeping his eyes locked on Keith for one more moment before he turns away, and just like that whatever spell Keith had been under is broken. He feels as if he can breathe again, and his eyes flicker down to his lap, where his fingers had been picking at the denim of his jeans. He turns around, asking the bartender for a rum and coke, his voice gruff as if he had forgotten how to use it. The bartender is quick about it, coming back with his drink in record time. After it’s set down in front of him Keith wraps his fingers against the cold glass, heart hammering in his chest, raising it up to his lips and taking a long swig. The liquid burns down his throat, warms his chest, sends tingles throughout his body and dances with the adrenaline swirling in his bloodstream. He finishes it much faster than he had intended to, the music pounding into his ears and urging him to sway his hips, and as the feeling of being watched returns, intensifies, even, the need to dance, to put on a good show for his viewer, grows. It scares him, if he’s being quite honest, but in a good, strange sort of way.

 

“Whiskey, neat.” A voice says from beside Keith as he sets his empty glass down onto the bar top, sounding calm and unaffected by the chaos of dancing bodies around him. His voice projects well even over the banging of the music, and his presence is almost suffocating. Keith doesn’t even need to look at his wrist band to know he’s a dom, you can hear it in his voice, you can feel it in the air around him.

 

“And another rum and coke for my friend, here.” He tells the bartender, and Keith stiffens slightly. He turns to look at the man next to him, and there are those striking blue eyes again. He’s even more breathtaking up close, shoulders a lot broader than what Keith had seen from far away, taller, and eyes much more intense despite the mirth that twinkles in their depths. He’s not wearing a smirk this time, straight faced as he gives Keith a slow once over, blue eyes dragging from the top of Keith’s head all the way down to the tips of his toes and back up again, like he can see through the thin fabric of Keith’s t-shirt and jeans. The idea makes Keith shiver.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Keith says after gathering his courage, tapping his fingers nervously against the bartop. The man’s lips pull up at the corners, giving Keith a smile that makes his heart skip a beat. He squares his shoulders, extends his hand, and says, 

 

“The names Lance, and yes, I do believe you can help me with something.” As their drinks are set down in front of them Keith hesitantly holds out his hand, clasping his fingers around Lance’s, tan and pale contrasting even under the dark lights. His grip is firm when he shakes Keith’s hand, and that little smile morphs into something akin to a cocky grin. Touching him makes Keith’s knees feel almost weak, shoots electricity up his arm and makes him flinch slightly when Lance grasps his hand. The expression on Lance’s face doesn’t change, but Keith gets the sinking feeling that the man somehow noticed to rapid  _ thump-thump thump-thump  _ of his heart.

 

“Then would you mind telling me what it is, because I’m not connecting the dots here.” Keith says after he’s composed himself, raising an eyebrow. Lance laughs, low and smooth, much like the melody of the music that drifts through the room, dropping Keith’s hand to wrap those long fingers around his glass. He parts his lips just slightly as he brings the glass to his mouth, taking a long swig of the dark liquid inside. Keith’s head spins, indigo eyes pulled to every little movement Lance makes. He’s graceful and smooth while still somehow holding an effortless look of power, and it’s probably because he holds himself like he’s the most dangerous person in the room, like he can have you on your knees, begging for him, with a simple snap of his fingers. He’s cocky, but not overly so, just enough to give him a type of confidence that fills the air as soon as he occupies it.

 

“Well, it’s more like  _ I _ can help  _ you _ .” He says, tilting his head, dark eyelashes framing the electric blue of his eyes perfectly. He reaches out, tapping the grey band around Keith’s wrist.

 

“That is, if you’re looking for a little adventure, a little fun.” Lance says, still wearing that mischievous smile of his, his finger slipping under Keith’s wristband and trailing over the pale skin of his wrist. An involuntary shiver swirls down Keith’s spine, and he stares at Lance with wide, indigo eyes. He wants to claim that he has no idea what the man is talking about, has no idea what kind of  _ fun  _ he’s suggesting they get into, but he knows  _ exactly  _ what Lance means, and he knows  _ exactly  _ how badly he wants to say yes. Lance stares right back at him, still as a statue, expression never wavering. His eyes are like black holes, you get sucked in and once you’re trapped you can’t get out unless they decide to  _ let  _ you out. Keith doesn’t think he wants to leave, anyways, he likes this, whatever it is. 

 

He manages to look away after a long while, sucking in a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Shakily he brings his drink up to his lips, gulping down a generous amount, the burning sensation grounding him as he builds the courage to turn and face Lace again.

 

“Tell me what type of fun you’re talking about and maybe I’ll be interested.” Keith says, turning his entire body towards the man next to him, hyper aware of the few strands of hair that have fallen from his ponytail and tickle at his neck. A slow smirk spreads out across Lance’s face, and his eyes flash in a way that spikes Keith’s fight or flight instincts, and Keith realizes much too late that he’s looking at the triumphant face of a predator that’s caught its prey. Lance steps in close, and Keith has to tilt his head up slightly to keep eye contact. A tanned hand falls to the curve of Keith’s hip, and those long fingers brush a strand of black hair behind Keith’s ear. Lance’s fingers trail down the pale skin of Keith’s neck, over his shoulder and down his arm until the pads of his fingers are resting against Keith's grey wristband.

 

“The type of fun that’ll hopefully help you decide on this.” Lance purrs, tapping his index finger on the strand of paper. And that’s the only way it can really be described, as a purr. His voice seems to rumble in his chest, dropped several octaves and breathed out just loud enough so that Keith and Keith only can hear. 

 

“Is that something you’d be interested in?” Lance asks, breath blowing out across Keith’s lips, blue eyes staring so intensely that Keith is pretty sure the man can see his soul, open and bare, laid out for his own personal viewing. Keith breathes shallowly, hesitantly reaching out to fist his hands in the front of Lance’s black button down, the fabric silky between his fingers.

 

“You don’t even know my name yet.” Keith mumbles, the sweet smell of Lance’s cologne filling his nose and swirling in his lungs. Lance’s tongue swipes out across his bottom lip, wet saliva shining against his tan skin. Keith wants to push up on his toes, close this small distance between them, find some way to break this spell that’s cast him motionless, but he can’t move. He’s trapped by Lance’s eyes, by Lance’s presence. He’s trapped in Lance’s arms and alarm bells are ringing in his head, sirens blaring for him to run as far away as possible, but the longer Keith breathes in Lance’s scent, the longer Keith stays here, staring into those eyes, the quieter that alarm gets; a type of fog rolling over Keith’s mind and muffling it. And it’s dangerous that someone is impairing his ability to judge a situation, he knows it is, but God he can’t stop himself from falling farther and farther down this hole, he’s determined to see what’s at the bottom.

 

“Then what is your name,  _ hermoso _ ?” Lance asks, and he steps just close enough so that Keith can feel the contours of his body underneath his shirt, and see the different specs of blue littered in his eyes.

 

“Keith.” He breathes out, “My name is Keith.” 

 

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little quieter,  _ Keith _ ?” Lance suggest, and Keith’s name rolls off of his tongue like a filthy word, each letter pronounced clearly and smoothly, like someone testing out a new word in a foreign language. Keith nods his head in agreement and Lance takes his hand, tanned fingers wrapping around pale ones, and he leads Keith through the crowd of dancing, drunken bodies, head held high, shoulders squared. The crowd almost seems to part for them as they walk through, because Lance’s presence is just that hard to ignore. He demands your attention, draws you in by simply looking at you, and if you interest him enough that he opens his mouth to charm you with a voice like velvet and words like sex, then resisting is pointless, he’ll have you, one way or another. Keith supposes he’s just another conquest, but what with the way everyone is looking at him, like he’s the luckiest guy in the club right now, and the way simply touching Lance has his stomach in knots, he doesn’t mind too much.

 

Lance leads him up the stairs, past the lounges and through a door, the music becoming muffled as it’s closed behind Keith. He’s lead down a dimly lit hallway, and once they come to the door at the end Lance turns around to face him. 

 

“Do you scare easily?” He asks, faint light flicking across his face, and for once his eyes are serious. Keith blinks, taken back by the question. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 

“No, I don’t.” He says honestly, “Nothing scares me anymore.” Lance stares at him, assessing how true that statement really is, and when he finds no reason to doubt Keith’s words, he smiles. And it’s different this time, different because his teeth show, pearly white in the darkness of the room, canines pointed and very clearly dangerous.

 

“Good,” Lance says, “It would’ve been a shame if I had to turn you around after putting this much effort into getting you here.” He turns around, knocks on the door three times, and when it’s opened light from the other room floods in. Lance gives him one last look over his shoulder, eyes glinting as he flashes a sharp toothed smile, and then he takes Keith’s hand and leads him into the room. 

 

It’s grand, the ceilings high with golden chandeliers, black and gold fabrics draped over the walls, dimly lit with yellow light. One large couch stretches along the far wall, littered with pillows and blankets, the center of the room filled with pillows and mats all pushed together like a giant nest, rugs, blankets, couches and pillows everywhere like some sort of giant lounge area. It all holds a golden tint, black accents making everything pop. And even more strange than that are the people. Women walk around barefoot in gowns, jewels hanging from their necks and wrist, and the men are dressed as well as Lance. Button downs and slacks, suits and ties. Servants hold golden trays with champagne glasses filled with thick red liquid, scantily clothed with golden chokers and delicate chains draped over their bodies. Soft moans and gasp drift through the room, and the air is heavy with the scent of sex. If Keith turns his head just slightly to the right he’d see a woman with her skirt bunched up around her hips, riding the man underneath her like she’s got all the time in the world. And looking straight ahead he can see a couple tangled up on one of the many couches, the man’s lips pressed to his partners neck, and when he pulls back blood drips from his lips.

 

Keith stares as the man lifts his head just enough to lock eyes with him. He licks his lips, and his eyes are a deep red color, before leaning down to kiss his partner with his bloodied mouth. Keith turns his head, looking at Lance with wide, horrified eyes. Lance’s blue eyes flicker over to look at him, amusement dancing in their depths. He squeezes Keith’s hand lightly, voice smooth when he speaks.

 

“I thought you didn’t scare easily?” He teases, leading Keith around blankets and sprawled out bodies. Keith watches another woman suck from her partners wrist, and he instinctively presses closer to Lance as she watches them pass.

 

“What the hell are you?” Keith asks, pulling away from Lance once they’re far enough away from the tangled bodies in the center of the room, staring at him with shaking hands. Lance laughs gently, stopping as they come to stand in front of a sheer white curtain that falls from the ceiling to the floor at the edge of the room. He pulls some of the material back, revealing two steps down to a carpeted floor with a grand bed in the center, four black post jutting out with silk navy blue sheets and black pillows. The white curtain circles around the entire perimeter, and it looks just deep enough to have to step down into. It’s a personal bedroom carved into the floor, away from prying eyes. A sunken room.

 

“I have a lot of names.” He says, “Creature of the night, demon, devil. But, my favorite has to be Vampire.” Lance says, and there’s a smirk on his lips, extending his hand out to Keith like an invitation. He’s even more hypnotic under this light, bronze skin looking as smooth as the silk of his shirt, and Keith is sure that his eyes are glowing, blue orbs swirling with a multitude of shades, a world of promises hidden in their depths.

 

“Do you believe in vampires, Keith?” He asks, head tilted to the side just slightly, and Keith’s blood seems to boil in his veins, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. He can’t bring himself to give one last sweep around the room, because he knows it’ll just be the same. Sex, blood and gold. The same hungry looks in those blood red eyes, the same bites and bruises on exposed skin, the same crimson liquid dripping down chins, smeared onto mouths, and kissed off of lips. 

 

“Well, it would be pretty dumb if I said no after all of this.” Keith says, eyes swirling with a mix of two very distinct emotions: fear that explodes within the confines of his chest and slowly spreads out over his shoulders and down his arms, numbing his fingers; and a deep rooted  _ want  _ that burns in his blood, sets his veins on fire and travels throughout his entire body. He’s high off of it, off the adrenaline that stems from his fear, off the arousal already building in his gut.

 

“This can go many different ways, Keith.” Lance says, voice genuine when he speaks, “But it all depends on your decision. You can tell me you don’t want to do this right now, and I’ll take you home. Make sure you don’t remember any of this in the morning, you can go on living your life like nothing ever happened.” And he’s undoubtedly telling the truth, voice unwavering and very clear. “ _ Or _ ,” He continues, and his voice still rings true, but it gets dark and low, filthy promises hidden in his tone, “You can take my hand. Surrender yourself over to me. Put your pleasure and very life in my palms. You can pick a safeword, and we can take the night from there.” His eyes bore into Keith’s soul, stripping him bare to reveal the deep rooted want, to show Keith that this decision isn’t as much of a struggle as he’s making it out to be. It’s all very simple, and he knows his answer even as he considers the possibilities of the other option. Lance’s hand stays in the air, long fingers extended out towards Keith in an offer far too tempting to refuse.

 

Keith steps forward, pale fingers thread with tan, and Lance’s eyes really do start glowing, luminescent swirls of blue that make his skin seem all the more bronze. 

 

“I knew you’d come around.” Lance all but purrs out, leading Keith down the steps, the curtain falling back into place as Lance’s feet touch the bottom. Lance’s hands slide to Keith’s hips, turning his back towards the bed as soon as his shoes hit the carpet.

 

“I  _ know  _ you, Keith.” Lance whispers, his body pressed flush against Keith’s, chest to chest, nose to nose, and Lance’s voice is thick with lust. It’s almost like a melody in Keith’s ears, soft and slow, strong with a deep base and electrifying in the sense that it makes Keith weak in the knees. “I know how badly you want to give the reins over to someone else, how badly you just want to let go, how badly you want to forget about anything that isn’t the feeling of my hands against your skin.” Lance slips his hands under Keith’s shirt, slowly running them up his slides, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip.

 

“I’ll make you forget, love.” Lance murmurs, leaning in close, his breath fanning out across Keith’s ear. “I’ll make you forget everything until my name is the only thing you know.” 

 

“Lance…” Keith breaths out, heart thudding wildly in his chest, and the uncertainty, the doubt all fades into a vat of nothingness. All he knows is how badly he wants to get his hands on the vampire in front of him, all he knows is the very subtle fear that brews beneath his want, his want is buried beneath his lust to have those lips on his mouth, his neck, his chest. 

 

“See,” Lance says with a wicked smirk on his lips, leaning back to look at Keith with those hypnotizing eyes, “You’re getting the hang of it already.” And then he moves, yanking Keith’s shirt off and over his head, exposing pale planes of skin to the light. A tan hand pulls at his ponytail, dragging the black band out to let his hair flourish down around his shoulders. The vampire trails his hand down, fingers moving through inky black hair and down a pale neck until he get to Keith’s chest, hand fanning out at the center and pushing Keith back until he’s falling onto the navy blue sheets; the mattress sinking in around his weight and the sheets gliding across his skin. Lance moves in little intervals far too fast for Keith’s human eyes to process, one moment he’s standing at the edge of the mattress, staring down at Keith, and the next he’s kneeling on the bed, shirtless and kissing up Keith’s stomach, his tongue sliding out across Keith’s skin. He drags a hand farther and farther up Keith’s chest as he moves along, those tan fingers eventually wrapping around Keith’s throat as the vampire gets to his lips, leaning back to stare into his eyes with the fiercest look Keith has even seen. Glowing eyes illuminate his face, the smirk on his lips revealing the sharp teeth of a hunter. He radiates a type of energy that Keith gets drunk off of, something dizzying and addictive, something that makes Keith want to lay himself out bare and give Lance free reign to do any and everything he wants with him. 

 

And, judging by the light pressure of Lance’s hand against his neck, by the desire painted so clearly across his face, by the way his eyes seems to swirl and ripple with different shades of blue like water reflecting sunlight, Keith has a feeling the vampire would like to do a  _ lot  _ with him.

 

“Safeword?” Lance murmurs, trailing his other hand over Keith’s shoulder, pressing him further into the bed. His lips just barely brush over the Keith’s own, and he  _ yearns  _ for the feeling of that mouth in his own, because Lance’s voice, his warmth, his  _ smell,  _ is about as intoxicating as liquor, if not better.

 

“Red.” Keith answers, voice a breathless whisper, and then there isn’t a moment left before Lance’s mouth is on his own. His lips are searing, and he moves slow like time itself is supposed to yield to him the same way  _ Keith  _ is yielding, lips parting in a gasp at Lance’s touch. The vampire slips his tongue into Keith’s mouth, the bed dipping in further as he shifts more of his weight to his knees, his hands sliding over the bare skin of Keith’s arms. Those long fingers wrap around his wrist and yank his arms above his head, and Lance’s tongue is hot and wet in his mouth, licking along the sides of his cheeks, over the roof of his mouth, tangling with Keith’s own in a slow, dangerous dance of cat and mouse. He dominates Keith’s mouth, takes what he wants and gives what he wants, leaves Keith’s lips bruised and red from the little bites and tugs. His grip on Keith’s wrist is strong, and Keith gets a thrill thinking about the possibility of there being marks left behind on his skin. Lance’s marks, evidence that he had been here, evidence that, even if just for a night, he belonged to Lance. 

 

“Lance..” Keith gasps against those lips, already growing hard in his pants, his voice sounding whiny and desperate even to his own ears. Lance leans back, slender fingers moving to grip Keith’s face, blue eyes glowing more vibrantly than Keith has ever seen thus far.

 

“You won’t move from this position unless I move you myself, or I tell you to.” He commands, and his voice holds a hard edge, like he’s not only ordering this to happen but also willing it into existence. And Keith is drowning in those eyes, Lance’s words washing over him like a tidal wave, water swallowing him whole and filling his lungs, making his body feel like lead. Lance smirks once he sees the impact of his words, the bright glow of his eyes dimming as he leans in to kiss and suck purple bruises down Keith’s neck, and even as the vampire moves his hands from those pale wrist, Keith still can’t move. It feels like he’s being weighed down, a type of pressure equivalent to that of Lance’s hands keeping him pinned to the bed.

 

“Why-” he gasp as Lance drags his teeth over the skin of his collarbone, “Why can’t I move?” He asks. Lance chuckles darkly against his skin, looking up at Keith’s face through thick eyelashes.

 

“Mind Compulsion.” Lance answers, voice as sticky and sweet as molasses, “You’ll do what I want, how I want it and when I want it. You won’t be able to move, not unless I tell you to or I move you myself.” And the explanation scares Keith, exactly as it should, but the eagerness building in his chest, exploding out and traveling to every limb in his body, is what’s strange. He’s afraid, but that fear makes the heat in his abdomen swirl and thicken into a slow roll of molten lava. It doesn’t help that Lance is in the process of kissing over his chest, blue eyes half lidded and  _ hungry  _ as he drags his tongue over Keith’s skin.

 

His hands curl into fist where they’re stuck above his head, nails digging into his palms as Lance’s tongue slithers across his nipple. It probably shouldn’t feel as erotic at it does, even playing in the factor that Keith’s nipples are extremely sensitive, but because it’s  _ Lance  _ who’s doing all of this, everything seems intensified. Keith doesn’t know if it’s some kind of vampire trick, or if Lance is just  _ really  _ good with his mouth, but he doesn’t think he cares enough to really think about which one it is. However, even if he  _ had  _ wanted to figure it out, Lance doesn’t give him enough time to, pulling away from where his lips had been wrapped around the flushed pink skin of Keith’s nipple, his breath hot against Keith's wet skin. He smirks, lips tugging up at the corners, and Keith sees hell in those blue eyes, blue flames dancing like an inferno within their depths. And then Lance’s lips are curling over his teeth, sharp and white, gleaming with an almost pearl-like luminescents, pupils contracting and maneuvering until they’re nothing but slits in the blue depths of Lance’s eyes. He dips his head, and then those sharp teeth are piercing through Keith’s skin.

 

Keith has gone through a lot in the time he’s been on this earth. He’s been in plenty of people’s beds, has moaned and cursed plenty of different names, has felt plenty of different things, but none of them compare to what he feels as those fangs sink into his flesh. It hurts, sends shockwaves of pain vibrating throughout Keith’s body, makes him gasp out a surprised yelp and clench his hands into even tighter fist, but it isn’t as simple as that. He doesn’t just feel how it hurts, or maybe he does and he  _ likes  _ it, Keith doesn’t know. What he  _ does  _ know is that the pleasure zapping through his veins is what makes him arch his back up and pull at the invisible restraints on his limbs, he  _ does  _ know the gasp that left his lips only moments before turns into a high pitched whine because of the fangs digging into his skin. He knows that he can’t just say it hurts, because it’s so much more than that, it makes sparks zap through his body, it fuels the fire swirling in his gut, it makes him  _ crave  _ more. It makes him gasp out the vampires name, “ _ Lance!, _ ” needy and desperate, jeans beginning to feel much too tight as he strains against them. 

 

Keith’s heart pounds furiously in his chest, adrenaline vibrating throughout his entire body, and a thick fog rolls over his mind, silencing the pain until it’s nothing but thin pricks against his skin, and  blackness spots in his vision. That’s when Lance pulls away, eyes fluttering open, looking up through thick eyelashes with glowing blue eyes. He lazily circles his tongue over the teeth marks scarring Keith’s skin, cleaning up the mess he made as he trails his hands down to the waistband of Keith’s jeans. Keith pants, flushed red from his cheeks down to his chest, and he’s  _ scared _ . Not scared of Lance, not scared of the fact that he can’t move, not scared of the way his blood trickles out of the corner of Lance’s mouth and dribbles down his chin. He’s not afraid of the way Lance makes an appreciative hum as he licks the last remaining specs of blood from his lips, and he’s not afraid of the yank of his jeans down his legs.

 

But he  _ is  _ afraid of the yearning building in his gut, he’s afraid of the desperate whines and pleas for more that swirl in his head and threaten to spill from his lips. He’s afraid of the way he’s reacting to this, something that should be traumatizing, terrifying, terrible, like it’s the best, most intense thing to ever happen to him. He’s scared of himself. He’s scared of how hard he’s gotten in his boxers, he’s scared of how badly he wants the vampire above him. 

 

Lance pulls his shoes and jeans off all in one swoop, the objects falling to the carpeted ground below, and then he’s slowly trailing his hands up Keith’s thighs, nails ghosting over Keith’s skin, blue eyes flickering up and knocking all the air out of Keith’s lungs as they stare into the very depths of his soul. Slender fingers curl around the band of his boxers, Lance smirks, and then in one sharp tug they’re gone from Keith’s legs. His cock springs free, flushed a furious shade of pink at the tip, pre-cum dribbling down the sides. He feels exposed, and as Lance pushes his legs open wide, tan fingers sliding up the cleft of his ass and over his skin until those long fingers wrap around the shaft of his cock, he gives into the side of his mind that demands he enjoys this. The part of his mind that isn’t too concerned with  _ why  _ he likes the pain, with  _ why  _ he enjoys the idea that Lance could easily overpower him, with _ why  _ he’s not kicking and screaming, trying his damnedest to get out of here. The part of his mind that isn’t sure why he likes all of this, but is rolling with it anyways.

 

Lance gives his cock a squeeze, and the soft chuckle he gives at Keith’s gasp almost seems to echo in the air. He slides his hand up and down the thick shaft, pre-cum helping Lance’s hand glide smoothly. His thumb slides over the slit at the head of Keith’s cock, and Keith jerks in response, moan tumbling from his lips. He’s been denied this for so long, been played and toyed with, so every touch, every simple  _ brush  _ of Lance’s skin against him sends his head reeling. His chest is tight with want, he fucking  _ yearns  _ for this, and he’s frustrated beyond belief. Lance must get the message, must somehow sense his restlessness, because suddenly the vampire dips his head, hand sliding back down Keith’s shaft, and then his tongue is sliding over the flushed pink head of Keith’s cock.

 

He swirls his tongue around, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, before taking Keith completely in his mouth, tan lips wrapping around flushed skin, sliding down and giving a harsh suck. Lance’s mouth is searing against Keith's skin, wet and inviting, cheeks hollowed out as he sucks at the heat heavy on his tongue. Keith squirms, small gasps falling from his lips as Lance moves his mouth down down down, lips slipping over the entirety of his length until he’s buried in the depths of the vampires throat. Even though this should be complicated, what with the fangs and all, Lance makes it seem effortless. He sucks hard and long, holding Keith’s hips in place as the boy attempts to buck up into his mouth, loosening his jaw to swirl his tongue up and down the thick length filling his mouth. If Keith’s face wasn’t flushed before then it certainly is now, a vibrant shade of pink staining his skin, that pretty little mouth open with breathy little moans and whines coming from it. The vampire pulls up on Keith’s cock, giving the head a small lick before dragging his tongue down the side. He dips his head lower, giving an echoing laugh as he nips teasingly at the soft flesh of Keith’s thighs, making Keith flinch with anticipation. His tongue slides over Keith’s skin, and, as he spreads Keith’s legs open wide, he dips down to swirl his tongue around the rim of Keith’s entrance. The boy lets out a shaky moan, hair fanned out over his pillow as Lance slips his tongue inside, the rim stretching just slightly around the pink muscle as Lance flicks and twirls it, movements sloppy enough to smear saliva all over his mouth. Keith moans gently at the touch, and Lance allows him to roll his hips down onto his tongue, taking the muscle in as deep as he possibly can. 

 

“Ahh,ah…” Keith moans softly, “More, please, more,” he breathes, and when Lance pulls back to push a finger, slicked up with lube he hadn’t even seen Lance retrieve, into Keith’s wet, tongue fucked hole, all of his resolves crumbles.

 

“Lance, please,” He gasps, pulling at the invisible restaurants around his wrist, choking out a loud moan as Lance hooks a finger inside of him, the walls of his ass clenching as tight as possible around that finger. He needs  _ more,  _ more than Lance’s tongue, more than his fingers, “Lance please, I-I need to move, I need to touch yo-Ahhh fuck!” Keith trails off with a long moan, body jerking as Lance dips his head back down to take Keith into his mouth, humming around the boys cock, the vibrations sending tingles throughout his entire body, and the addition of another finger making his blood boil. He swirls his tongue and sucks hard, taking his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Keith jerks, letting out a ragged moan, fingernails digging into his palms hard enough to draw blood. “Lance  _ please!”  _ He gasps, and the vampire slides up and off of cock, pressing a teasing kiss to the head as he scissors his fingers inside the hot heat of Keith’s ass.

 

“What do you need, kitten?” The vampire asks with a deadly purr, adding a third finger and curling them at the knuckle, pumping them into Keith with deadly precision. Keith can’t even speak for a moment, mouth opened into a wide ‘o’ shape, unconsciously spreading his legs open wider in an attempt to take Lance’s fingers even deeper. 

 

“I need,” Keith gasps out as Lance switches tactics, fingers straightening out and plunging even deeper into the fluttering walls of his ass, “I need t-to touch you.” He whimpers, rolling his hips down onto those fingers, “I need to move.” Lance seems to think about it for a moment, and Keith damn near loses himself in the motion of Lance’s fingers, his movements  never slowing, stretching and filling Keith as much as they can. And it’s good, it’s so good that Keith is moaning and gasping almost every time those fingers push in and pull out of him, but it isn’t enough. He wants more, and Lance is still wearing way too many clothes for his liking.

 

“Please, Lance,” Keith has no shame in the fact that he’s begging, not when he’s so close to getting what he wants. Not when begging brings out a feral look in Lance’s eyes, a look that sends shivers down Keith’s spine, “Please, I need  _ you. _ ”

 

Lance pauses, ceasing his movements and staring up at Keith’s flushed face. And Keith’s breath catches in his throat, because those eyes are the eyes of a predator, a hunter that’s zeroed in on its prey and is going in for the kill. It makes Keith squirm, strikes fear in his heart, and fuck if it isn’t the most addicting feeling ever. The hunter tilts his head, eyes glinting in the dim light, and he pulls his fingers from Keith’s thoroughly stretched hole. He leans up, hands coming to press into the pillows on either side of Keith’s head. The Vampires eyes rove over his face, and the slight tilt of his head to the other side is almost snake-like.

 

“You need me to  _ what? _ ” Lance asks, teasing edge in his deep velvet voice, rocking his hips forward and allowing the bulge in his jeans to push up against Keith's ass, hips rolling in a nasty grind. Keith gasps at it, and his body damn near trembles with want. “Answer me, Keith.” Lance murmurs, and Keith’s name rolls off of his tongue like honey. Keith wets his lips, staring into those blue eyes as they decode every little thing about him.

 

“I need you,” Keith answers, “I need to touch you, and I need you to fuck me, bite me, I need you to claim me and mark me as yours. Even if only for the night.” Because even after only being the the presence of Lance for a handful of hours, Keith has never been more sure of anything. He knows that the electricity flowing through his veins isn’t something you find everyday, and he’d be a fool if he passed up this opportunity. 

 

Lance’s eyes darken. “Move at your own will.” He commands, and like he had snapped his fingers the invisible forces holding Keith’s wrist to the bed disperse. Lance flickers, his entire body disappearing for no longer than a second, something Keith wouldn’t have even notice if his eyes hadn’t been wide open, and when he comes back his pants and boxers are gone, bronze skin exposed to the dim light. Keith’s eyes rove over him, muscled stomach, sharp hip bones, and when his eyes travel below the belt all the air in his lungs seems to disappear. The shaft of Lance’s cock is the same bronze color as the rest of his skin, thick veins running down sides, and the head of his cock is a slightly lighter tan color. He’s long, the biggest Keith’s ever seen, shiny and slicked up with lube, thick around the base, and Keith can’t wrap his mind around the fact that the…  _ monster  _ between Lance’s legs is supposed to go inside of him. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it, no, he wants that cock in him as soon as possible, his mouth waters at the very thought of it, and he’s willing to take on the challenge. He doesn’t get to do much more than observe, however, because Lance’s lips are smashing into his own. Indigo eyes flutter closed, and Lance’s lips demand Keith’s attention as they move against his, wet and open-mouthed, his hands coming down to hook behind Keith’s knees, pushing them up closer to his chest as Keith drapes his arms loosely around those broad shoulders. And, without warning, the head of Lance’s cock is pushing into Keith’s ass. 

 

Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t scream, because that’s exactly what he did, the sound muffled by Lance’s mouth. The vampire gave him no time to prepare, didn’t slide in slowly to allow Keith to get a feel for it, he thrust in all the way in one go, buried himself to the root in the fluttering walls of Keith’s ass, stretched his hole open wide all in one go. Keith clenches and flutters around Lance’s cock, dragging air into his lungs as Lance moves to trail his lips along a pale jaw. It fucking hurts, but fuck that’s what Keith loves about it. He feels like he’s going to split apart, adrenaline zipping through his veins, pleasure seeping in his bones, his fingernails digging into the skin of Lance’s back as the vampire gives a ghost of a chuckle against his ear.

 

“I’m going to tear you apart, Keith,” The vampire purrs, low and dangerous, “I’m going to fuck you like you’re nothing but my little toy, something for me to play with whenever I get bored. Do you want that,  _ amor _ ? Do you want me to use you up?” Lance asks, grinding his hips forward into Keith’s plush ass, cock dragging against the walls of his hole, hitting Keith’s sweet spot with little to no effort. And Keith is already shaking, sweet little gasp on his lips even though Lance has barely even started moving. Lance drags his tongue along Keith earlobe, pulling out just slightly before thrusting back in, his hips slapping against Keith's ass. Keith arches his back, because this is too fucking intense, feels far too good to be considered normal. It must be something that has to do with Lance being a vampire, because he already feels like he’s shaking apart and Lance has barely even started up a steady pace, “Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you’re ruined for anyone else?” Lance hums, and his voice seems to echo in Keith’s ears, “Because I will. I’ll fuck you so hard that this greedy little hole of yours won’t want anything else but my cock,” He pulls out nearly all the way and then snaps his hips forward, cock dragging roughly against Keith’s walls as he plunges all the way back in. Keith's toes curl, small whimpers leaving his lips as Lance’s cock brushes against his prostate. “Do you want me to use you like a  _ whore _ ?” Lance questions, and Keith’s breath hitches in his throat. The vampire begins to find rhythm in his thrust, pulling out hallways before slamming back into Keith with a scary amount of precision, fucking him hard enough to get his ass rippling. 

 

And Keith wants to scream, wants to answer all of those questions with a resounding ‘yes’, but his brain is already losing focus. His veins feel like they’re on fire, and he’s losing himself in all of this, in Lance, in the feeling of being stretched open wide around the vampires cock. He’s losing himself to the pleasure that zaps through his body, crackling all over like electricity. His back arches into Lance’s touch as he’s fucked steadily into the mattress, arms falling from around Lance’s shoulders and onto the bed as his legs are pushed farther again his chest, fingers twisting into the sheets. His little whines turn into loud moans, and as he grinds his hips down in attempt to meet the thrust of Lance’s hips he suddenly remembers that they aren’t alone. That there are tons of other people, other  _ vampires  _ in the room, and they all can most definitely hear him. The knowledge of this, that they’re possibly being watched, that everyone can hear as Lance takes him apart, piece by piece, only fuels the roaring fire burning within Keith’s gut.

 

“ _ Yes!”  _ He gasps out finally to Lance’s questions, eyes fluttering open to find blue ones staring down at him, “Yes I want you to use me!” He moans loudly, pulling at the sheets, “I want to be your whore,” Keith moans out, eyes half lidded,

“And only your whore.” 

 

A low growl rumbles deep in Lance’s chest, and a loud cry falls from Keith’s lips as the vampire picks up the pace, cock slamming into his prostate, harsh and mercilessly until Keith’s voice is climbing to all new heights, legs shaking uncontrollably as his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks, sending him spiraling. His ass clenches and flutters wildly around Lance’s cock, he’s shaking so hard he’s afraid he might fall to pieces, and he’s babbling.

 

“Yes yes yes!” His words take the form of gasps, “Fuck, yes, Lance! Lance!  _ Lance!”  _ And he trails off into simple chants of the vampires name, like that’s the only word his mouth can form. His brain is nothing but goo in his head, and the stars twinkling behind his eyelids are far too hypnotizing. His heart beats erratically in his chest, fire licking at his skin and coursing through his veins. The air in the room is thick like a heavy fog, draping itself over Keith’s naked, withering body, coaxing every moan, every whine, every whimper, out of him and feeding it to the man above him. He cums long and hard, gasping and shaking, pre-cum dribbling down his untouched cock, and Lance fucks him through it. He grips Keith’s legs tight to keep the boy from completely shaking away from him, and, as the feeling of his orgasm slowly fades, he settles into a state of blissful overstimulation; whimpering pathetically as Lance pulls out briefly enough to flip him over, manhandling him into place with his ass high in the air, face buried in the pillow below, and he feels so boneless that he can't even adjust himself, just sit there and moan like a whore as Lance pushes back into his ass, hole puffy and gaping wide, big, tan hands gripping hard at soft hips.

 

“My perfect little whore,” Lance murmurs, voice utterly hypnotizing, deep and velvety, every word rolling off of his tongue like a symphony, “Putting on such a good show for all of my loyal subjects. You’re so good for me baby, so good.” Lance purrs, hand smacking against Keith’s ass, pale skin blooming pink, fucking into the boy so hard that his entire body jerks up with the movement, and the only thing keeping him anchored is the iron-like grip he has on the sheets. He’s at a loss as to why Lance has this big of an impact on him, as to why he’s coming apart so easily. Yeah, Lance knows how to use the monster between his legs, and yeah he seems to know where all of Keith’s sweet spots are, but even so, the sensations are unreal, like Lance has cast a spell over him. 

 

Sweet overstimulation settles over Keith’s body, making his toes curl tight as overwhelming waves of pleasure crash over him, and little murmurs from above them catch his attention. His eyes flutter open, vision blurry with unshed tears, unable to stop the hiccups and moans even as he sees a handful of people, a handful of  _ vampires _ , staring at them through the sheer white curtains. He whimpers, ass rippling with every thrust, the wet squelch of lube and the wet smack of Lance’s hips against Keith's ass mix in with all the noises that leave his mouth, noises that he didn’t even know he could make, high pitched, needy and completely  _ wrecked _ . Because Lance is ruining him, just like he promised, fucking him into an almost braindead state, until he’s screaming from it, body rocking forward with every push of Lance’s hips. The vampires cock drags deliciously against the walls of Keith’s ass, pushing against every wet groove deep inside of Keith. Somehow he even picks up the pace, fucking into the boy with speed that has to be inhuman, headboard banging against the wall as tears stream steadily down Keith’s cheeks. He’s sobbing, entire body shaking, and he’s begging. Begging for what, he doesn’t know, begging for everything Lance can give him. 

 

“Please please  _ please _ !” He sobs, sounding completely fucked out and whiny, clawing weakly at the sheets, a thin sheen of sweat settling over his skin. “Please, Lance,  _ please!”  _ He gasps out shakily, and Lance smacks a hand against his ass, hard enough to hear the slap resonate around the room. He feels so weak that he can’t even hold himself up anymore, and the only thing keeping him up is the strong grip Lance has on his hips. One of Lance’s hands trail down the curve of Keith’s back, and those tan fingers wrap in inky black hair. Pinpricks of pain explode along his scalp as Lance yanks him up, back curved in a beautiful arch, other hand coming to wrap around Keith’s torso and pull his back flush against Lance’s chest. His hand drops from Keith’s hair, burying his nose in Keith’s neck, groaning deep and low as his hips slow to favor deep, hard thrust. Lance’s hand wraps tightly around the base of Keith’s cock, giving it a hard squeeze as the vampires head tilts to the side, tongue running a wet stripe down a pale neck.

 

“You smell so good, Keith,” Lance groans, stroking Keith’s cock in time with his thrust, pace still alarmingly fast, even with the harder thrust. “I can hear your heart, you know.” He murmurs, breath hot against Keith’s skin, “I can hear your blood rushing through your veins.” He squeezes Keith’s cock, and the boy chokes out a loud sob, a complete dead weight against Lance’s chest, not even having the strength to squirm against Lance’s cock. He just sits there and takes it, hands resting over the arm Lance has wrapped around his waist as an anchor, and he lets Lance have him anyway the vampire wants him, lets the pleasure wrack over his body, lets Lance wreck him.

 

“Raspberries,” The vampire murmurs, voice deadly, “You smell like raspberries.” Then, without warning, sharp teeth sink into soft, pale skin, and Keith is cuming before he even realizes how close he’d gotten, entire body trembling uncontrollably, white hot flames licking at his skin and setting his body aflame. His eyes flutter shut and roll to the back of his head, mouth open wide and gaping with a silent scream. A supernova explodes behind his eyelids, painting darkness with streaks of vibrant colors, bright whites, blues, pinks and yellows. His cock twitches and spurts long white ropes all over Lance’s hand, walls of his ass spasming wildly around the thick cock fucking into him, a harsh tingling feeling slowly traveling from his neck, where Lance’s fangs dig into his skin, and all through the rest of his body. And it’s too much, it’s  _ too fucking much _ . The twitch of Lance dick inside of him, the feeling of Lance’s chest pressed hard against his back, the feeling of his hole, stretched impossibly wide and thoroughly abused by Lance’s cock, the pleasure, bordering along the lines of painful, that races through Keith’s body like he’s been struck by lightning. All of its too much, too intense, too  _ good.  _ So he  _ does  _ fall apart, somehow still not wanting it to stop, even with how incredibly overwhelmed and sensitive every nerve in his body feels, even as he gains his voice back as starts screaming and moaning at the top of his lungs. His brain focuses on nothing and everything at the same time, and he doesn’t even feel like he’s in his body anymore.

 

The world pretty much fades around him after that, nothing but sounds, swirls of color and overwhelming sensations, nothing but Lance’s warmth, nothing but Lance’s fangs digging wonderfully painful holes into his neck. Nothing but adrenaline pumping hot through his veins, and pleasure swirling like a fog over his brain. Nothing but the wet slap of Lance’s hips against his ass, nothing but the wet squelch of lube, nothing but the air around them, thick and heavy with the scent of sex and blood. 

 

Lance pulls his teeth from the side of Keith’s neck, groaning low in his throat because Keith is clenching so tightly around him that it’s difficult to move, not like he needs to, however, because he’s soon cuming within the sweet confines of Keith’s ass, gasping against Keith's bloody neck, hips stuttering and losing the erratic, harsh rhythm he had set. He’s not as far gone as Keith, but he loses himself in the sensations, because the pliant body currently pushed up against him is warm and tight with blood as sweet as nectar racing through its veins, not to mention the fact that pain seems to be a driving factor for the sweet moans that leave Keith’s lips, that Lance being rough doesn’t bother the boy, only turns him on even more. And so, as his hips snap forward almost recklessly, painting the walls of Keith’s fluttering ass with splashes of white, Lance is sure he’s completely fucking  _ broken  _ Keith. The boy shakes like a leaf in his arms, giving broken little moans and whimpers even after he stops cumming, even after Lance slows his thrust to a stop, staying buried inside of his ass just a little longer as he pants against a pale neck, tongue roving over his skin to clean up the blood staining the boys pale neck.

 

“You were so good,” Lance murmurs soothingly against his skin, slowly pulling out of him, Keith giving a little whimper at the movement. “So so good, baby.” He presses a kiss to the bite marks on Keith’s neck, gently maneuvering his limp body to lay with his side pressed into the mattress, slipping in beside him and wrapping a tanned arm around a pale waist. Keith shakes still, entire body twitching with aftershock even as he curls into Lance’s chest. The crowd above them dispersed, leaves the two alone as Lance presses a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, rubbing soothing circles into his lower back.

 

“Rest now,” Lance murmurs, “I’ll be here to take care of you in the morning. Rest.” And so Keith does, eyes fluttering, relaxing into the warmth of Lance’s skin, the world quickly fading around him. Lance presses one last kiss to his temple, and the last thing he hears, Lance’s voice a soft, affectionate purr, is, “You’re mine now.”


End file.
